xypheronlinefandomcom-20200215-history
An Interview
"What are you most excited for, Michael?" The interviewer asked, pen held to her mouth waiting for the young man to respond to her question, though in all honesty, she'd found herself getting lost in his golden eyes. Michael pointed his finger to the board behind him, "I'm excited for the entire world of Xypher, shouldn't we all? But hell, if you want a direct answer, I'm excited for the action combat PvP. Everyone is gonna' worry about getting gains, while I'll be focusin' on getting Ranked Number One on both PvE and PvP." The interviewer giggled, "I see, I see, expect nothing less from someone as competitive as you are. Well, I want to ask the most important question, one that many fans would want to know the answer to, 'Just what exactly is the reason for the glove you always wear? Is it some sort of good luck charm or something? Or would you like to keep this information a secret?" "Nah, it's not a good luck charm, what the hell?" Michael answered back with a chuckle of his own, "Fuck no. Look, when I was a kid, I loved man. He had that glove he used to, ya' know? Yeah, I always thought that was hella clean and bam!" Michael held his hand up which had done a white glove. "Here I am now." "That's good to hear that we have a Michael Jackson fan that's so young! Well, we've been told that alongside your beta testing package, you'll find another item in your inventory exclusive to you, I think it'll compliment your character well." She looked to the camera and nodded, "And we also have some other information for the fans that are wondering about the Class names that were released. Well, here we'll tell you about all of the classes and their information!" From behind Michael, a whiteboard on a rolling stance was pulling and drug to his side. "Here's all the information on the classes you will need to know, to help you decide on what you--the players--will go on to play ass!" The whiteboard read: After an interview with Michael Davis, a sponsor of Xypher and pro-player, a boat load of information has been dropped! Mostly pertaining to the features of the game and some valuable information about classes which he was granted permission to share with the community! Warrior Guardian *High Armor, High Health. Generally the Party Tank. Can go damage via a two handing build. *Low mobility *Tank Class Archetypes: Samurai, Commander Lancer *Low Armor, Medium Health *Damage dealing Warrior class. *Can dodge tank. *High Mobility *DPS Class *Archetype: Spartan, Callan, Monk *Low Armor High health, can function as a dodge tank. *Medium mobility *Tank/DPS Class *__Archetypes__: Brawler, Jack Rogue Assassin *Low Armor, Medium-Low Health *High Damage, one of the main melee dps in the party. *Stealth Skills *High Mobility *DPS Class *Archetypes: Ninja/Kunoichi, Saboteur Swashbuckler *Medium Armor, Low Health *High Damage *Dueling skills *High Mobility *With Skills can act as an off dodge tank *DPS Class/Off-Tank Class *Archetypes: Pirate Ranger *Medium Armor, Medium Health *High Damage *Ranged Class *High Mobility *DPS/Support *Archetypes: Beastmaster, Archer Mage Sorcerer *Low Armor, Ultra-Low Health, Squishiest Class in the game *Extreme Damage *Crowd Control Abilities *Low Mobility in combat *DPS Class *Archetypes: Wizard, Sage, Geomancer Summoner *Low Armor, Low Health *Summons creatures for assistance *Depending on summons can fill a wide variety of roles. *Mostly support spells on the character itself. *Low mobility. *All-Arounder Class *Archetypes: Beastmaster?, Necromancer, Golemancer Enchanter *Low Armor, Low Health *Low Damage *High Crowd Control Abilities. *High buffing ability *Low Mobility *Support Class *Archetypes: Crafter "I see," Michael began, reading the list thoroughly to the point he did what he could to take a mental image of it. "Seems good for the most part. Nah, this is great. If I could, I'd make a character for each class!" The interview smiled, "Well, since you seem excited Michael, tell us... Which class will you be choosing?" Smirking, he sat as though he'd been awaiting this question. "Simple, Lancer. It will be the class I main throughout the entirety of the game." "Is there a reason why?" She asked. "Nah, I just felt like if I could use a lance in the army, I'd fuck somebody up if we bein' honest. I'd like to also thank my sponsors, ! If you want to play Xypher Online for days on days with little rest, I'd suggest purchasing a case of Red Bull to help aid you in this." Category:Role-Plays